


Troubled minds

by Shadow0Knight



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0Knight/pseuds/Shadow0Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought that came to my mind while reading a story that gave me inspiration. The story well fallow Jared, Paul, Bella, and an OC. Story involves mpreg, bullying, imprinting, sex later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter may be short but that's because I'm trying to get back into writing. Been away from it for so long.  
> I haven't ever wrote mpreg before so if it's bad I apologize.

The sun rises over the LA Push Reservation. One of the few days of actual sun in the cold and moist reservation. The neighbouring town of forks isn't much better as most days the sky is covered in clouds.

Inside one of the many houses on the reservation a boy stumbles out of bed. A hand on his head after spending a night out with friends from the reserve. His crystal blue eyes emotionless as he makes his way to his kitchen. His short dark hair in a mess and his pajama pants hanging more on one tanned skin hip than the other while his boxers sit perfectly. He reaches his fridge and lazily reaches out grasping the door handle in his hand as he pulls it open, leaning over slightly to grab a bottle of water. He grabs it and takes a quick swig before turning away from the fridge and letting the door close by itself.

"God why did I let Dylan talk me into having a swig of... Whatever it was I took a swig of." The boy says while mindlessly taking another swig of the water before making his trip back to his room. The door to another room opens and Justin stops looking at the mess that is his older brother. Jared.

His older brother is much more tanned then his younger brother and has dark brown eyes. His hair is a darker tone than his younger brother and his pajama pants barley hang on to his hips as his belly is very rounded with his belly button popped out. One hand slowly moves over his belly while he gives his brother an all knowing look.

"Out late again last night Justin?" Jared asks making Justin groan. This isn't the first time this has happened. Jared has been put in situations of having to watch over Justin and trying to stay up to scold him once he got home but with the baby, all the strange food cravings and his mood swings he just hasn't been able to stay up past twelve without falling asleep. Of course Justin never got away with it the morning after.

Justin lets out a breathy sigh as he meets Jared's eyes. "Jared... Can we talk about this later? My head is killing me," and to emphasise it he raises his hand back to his head. Jared's eyes don't falter their intensity making Justin turn his head away from him. "Fine... I shouldn't have gone out. I know how you've been having a lot of trouble and... I haven't been considerate. Now can I please go back to bed and you can tell me off later? Please." Justin says with his best puppy dog eyes. Jared gives him one last look before a smile breaks out on his face and he reaches out wrapping his arms around him. Justin instinctively wraps them around Jared being mindful of his belly before he hears Jared exhale.

"I've just wanted to hear you say that." Justin shakes his head as he steps back to look at his big brother with a hint of a smile gracing his lips. "Now go back to bed, I want you to be wide awake for when I yell at you," he says making Justin roll his eyes before muttering 'Should have known,' and walking back to his room. Jared watches him until the door closes.

~~~~

In another house on the reservation in a two story house a bed creaks under the access weight. Two guys lay in the bed enjoying the warmth radiating off the other until the sound of laughing awakes one from his peaceful sleep. The older one opens his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the sudden light. The small bags under his eyes not too noticeable as he looks directly in front of him at the short cropped black hair sitting on lightly tanned skin. His own black hair rests on his forehead having lost it's spike throughout the long night between his third in command. He moves himself trying not to disturb the guy lid next to him but his efforts appear to be in vain because a low growl emits from the guy.

"Stop moving," The gruff voice says having not been ready to be awoken. The older smiles and leans over placing a kiss on his cheek making the scowl on his face soften to a warm smile. "Suck up." Is all he says as he leans back against the older.

The older smiles as a muscled arm wraps around the younger and says, "You calling me a suck up? Well that's not what I remember from last night Paulie." The growl that is heard makes his smile widen. "Shut up Sam," is the quick reply as Paul buries his face into the pillow letting his moody attitude get the better of him.

Sam doesn't say anything for a short while just watching Paul as he tries to lull himself back to sleep. When a pillow goes flying at the wall Sam can't help the chuckle as he knows why the defenceless pillow was thrown. "God dame kids! Don't their parents know how to tell them to shut up," Paul growls turning over so he's facing Sam and lays his head on Sam's muscled chest. Sam's hand moves to Paul's hair and slowly starts rubbing it with the smile still on his face.

"What? You telling me you listened to your parents while growing up?" He asks already regretting it. Sam knows all too well about Paul's past and feeling from how Paul's breathing has stopped he's brought up bad memories. Paul quickly pushes himself up and out of Sam's embrace and glares intensely at him, the blanket falling down and revealing his toned chest as well as abs along with Sam's.

"You did not just bring that up," he says with malice in his voice. He quickly moves himself off the bed showing all his naked glory and grabs a pair of sweats on the floor while Sam holds himself up on his hands. "Paul I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Sam says trying to calm him. Paul looks over his shoulder at him with a nasty glare before he gets off the bed and walks out the door to the room. Sam sighs as he can hear Paul walking down the stairs and out onto the porch fallowed by him yelling and no doubt scaring the kids for life as they scream and run off.

Sam sighs. Paul's life wasn't an easy one. He grew up with an alcoholic father and a mother that spent her time whoring herself off for money for Paul. She had been in love with Paul's father back in high school and had loved the idea of rebelling against her parents and hanging out with a low life. Her family was rich to say it in a nice way and she wanted to date someone her family wouldn't approve of so Paul's father was that man. They had ran off with each other and eventually she realized that she had to work to get things. Having grown up in a house where she got everything she wanted she freaked out and tried to go home only for her parents to have shunned her. It was time after that she realised she was pregnant with Paul and had used him to weed herself back into her family knowing how they wouldn't turn away from their grandchild. And it worked for a while. Paul was born and lived with them for four or five years before his mother had gotten sick of him and how her parents ignored her for her son. She sent Paul back with his father and for a good few years Paul had dealt with the abuse that was his father.

It was when Paul met Sam and Jared that his life started turning around. Sam and Jared's parents had noticed the bruises on Paul and had on many occasions asked him if his father was beating him. Of course Paul was too afraid to admit it but when word got back to his grandparents about what was happening to their grandson they had instantly stepped in and taken full custody of Paul. For years Paul had lived a life of luxury with his grandparents but it wasn't all peaches and roses. He had started fighting people at school when they 'pissed him off' as he would put it. He would never raise his fist to Sam or Jared but on many occasions he had almost hit them because they intervened to stop him. When he one time had hit Jared giving him a black eye he had lost it. Jared's parent's being enraged at the carelessness that Paul's grandparents were showing and had insisted that they sent him to anger management. They didn't do it and for a couple months Paul hadn't said a word to Jared feeling guilty for hitting him.

When Paul turned sixteen his grandmother had passed away and his grandfather not wanting to deal with him anymore told him to leave. He didn't have anywhere to go and that night he went straight to Sam's house. Sam had let him in and only minutes after did Paul start crying. That was the night Sam had imprinted on Paul. And days later had broken up with Leah Clearwater. It was a while later but when Paul had phased shortly after Jared he to had imprinted on Sam.

Sam slips on a pair of black briefs before walking out of his room and down the stairs to find Paul fuming in the kitchen glaring at the stove. He walked up to his tense mate but didn't say anything just wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug. Paul's head resting on Sam's chest and just slowly letting his eyes tear over while Sam rubbed his back and spoke soft words to him.

~~~~

Outside of the reservation in a mansion off in the woods lives a fairly large family walking around their house all doing different things.

The house has a side covered in windows that are way bigger than they should be. A living room covered in older furniture and antic things that you wouldn't find in a normal home. A kitchen full of all today's electronics; dishwasher, expensive stove, microwave sitting above the sink on a shelf with the two door fridge next to it. A granite counter with shelves sitting above and below it full of clean dishes that rarely get used. An island to the side of the room leading out into the dining room which has a large table stretching from the large window to the hall leaving the dining room. Various plants sit around the room with pictures of the many kids living in the house.

With the sound of yelling the older woman sighs. Her red tinted hair resting on her shoulders as her golden eyes look at the sink with a scatter few dishes that she had decided to wash instead of using the dish washer. She wears a blue shirt with a pearl necklace and a brown coat thrown over it with dark jeans. She looks exactly like someone photo shopped her from how attractive and perfect she looks. The sound of feet coming down stairs is heard as a boy with brown messy hair walks into the room wearing a robe over himself. Another teen walks in after him except this teen is much larger. He has pitch black hair and as a smile on his pale face which shows off his two dimples. He wears a t-shirt that clings to his insane muscles and a pair of sweat pants that don't do much to show off his leg muscles but enough. Both boys have the same golden eyes as does the woman.

"Mother if you could please get Emmett here to leave me alone it would be greatly appreciated," The teen with messy hair says while glaring over his shoulder at the bigger brother. Emmett chuckles as he wraps his arm around the other's shoulder pulling him into his side. "Aw come on mom you know Eddie here is just upset because their was no hot water left after Rose's shower. Don't blame me for this." Emmett says making their mother smile sweetly at the two. "Edward be nice to your brother, Emmett stop teasing your brother. Besides don't you boys have someone your supposed to be going to see?" their mother asks as she looks between the two boys with her motherly look. That puts a smile on Edward's face.

The two boys have been seeing two boys from the reservation for a while now. Edward and Jacob have only been dating for two months but that didn't stop the instant bond to be formed and for Jacob to imprint on the mind reading vampire. Emmett on the other hand has been seeing the wolf Jared for a year and is the expecting father when Jared finally pops. Of course when Jared and Emmett had found out about the whole baby thing they were both confused beyond belief as was the their coven and pack but due to some supernatural thing the vampire and wolf happened to make a baby. Emmett's father and mother were both very shocked by this news as was Jared's parents which had caused the four to meet up and have a serious talk with the two only for Jared to have to admit to having imprinted on Emmett when they first met.

"Well we would have left by now if it wasn't for Rosalie taking her precious time!" Edward growls. Just as the devil himself heard his name Rosalie walks into the kitchen. She wears a simple t-shirt with a pink rose on it while wearing a tight pair of jeans. Her blonde hair done up in a pony tail and reaching her middle back showing off her pale face and golden eyes beautifully. She looks over her two brothers with a slight sneer, having heard everything they said. "And if you must know trying to make myself look this good takes time," Rosalie says finishing with a hand on her hip. Edward doesn't say anything and walks by heading for the bathroom and planning on taking less time to get ready.

~~~~

Back in the reservation in the damp forest a russet colored wolf runs through the forest fallowed by a multi colored grey wolf close behind with a black patch on the top of it's head. The russet colored wolf stops and sniffs the air before taking off again down another path way with the gray wolf sticking close behind. "

_"Man why did I have to be put on patrols this early in the morning? I swear Sam has it out for us!"_ The whining voice says. The russet wolf looks over it's shoulder at the other wolf before shaking it's big head. _"Dylan it's your fault for going out last night and drinking with friends. You knew you had early patrol's this week."_ The russet wolf says in it's mind with a chuckle. The gray wolf whines at the comment before saying, _"I thought you were on my side." _The russet wolf smiles in his mind__

The two reach a clearing and stop before phasing back into humans. The gray wolf turns back into a tall teen with a darkish tan. His black hair stays spiked as it was before he phased and his brown eyes are a bright chocolate color. He pulls up the cut off shorts that were wrapped around his leg up and buttons them up resting a little low and standing out against his muscled upper body before turning to the other teen. The other is shorter than him by a couple inches but is more built and tanned with a less brighter colored brown eyes.

"So Jake you ready to see Eddie?" Dylan teases as he puts his hand on the other's shoulder. An instant smile forms on Jake's face at the mention of his mate. "When am I not ready for my mate? And besides when are you going to man up and find your mate?" Jake asks making the younger wolf smile and scratch his head awkwardly.

The two walk towards Jake's house where they proceed to grab a pair of clothes. Dylan and Jake have known each other since they were kids and once they both phased, Dylan started leaving his clothes at Jake's for the late nights they'd get stuck patrolling together. And with Jared's pregnancy getting the in the way of phasing the other wolves have been given the job of having to take his time to patrol.

"You think I'll ever imprint on someone?" Dylan asks after the two have gotten dressed. Dylan wears a black shirt with a skull on the chest with his cut offs while Jake wears a button up shirt and jeans. Jake looks over at Dylan with a smile on his face as he says, "I'm actually surprised you haven't imprinted on Justin yet. I mean you two are as close as a wolf and their imprint." Dylan's light blush can be seen all too well as Jake bust out laughing. "I'm serious... I mean I do really care about Justin... And I don't want an imprint to come along and fuck up my friendship with him.. And make me forget my feelings for him," Dylan says seriously before falling back on Jake's bed with a sigh. Jake frowns. He was like this with Bella before he had imprinted on Edward and he can still remember the pain he felt when he had imprinted. Feeling like he had betrayed Bella.

Jake crouches down and leans on Dylan's knees as he looks at him. "Hey Dylan... I know it's hard to think about but I promise you that when you do imprint it'll be worth it. Justin may have your heart now but if he doesn't return the feelings don't you think you deserve someone that well return the feelings? I'm not saying anything bad about Justin because he's a great guy and really funny but you need to think about moving on. For when you do imprint," Jake finishes with a light squeeze on Dylan's knee. Dylan doesn't say anything but nods his head.

~~~~

"So where is he?" Jared asks. Sam had called the two over after Paul had went back to their room and didn't come back out. Jared had agreed to come right away and got Justin to drive him over. Now the two are in Sam's home with Jared sitting on the couch and Justin standing around. "He's been in our room ever since he freaked at some kids," Sam says not wanting to tell them the full reason for why Paul has been staying in his room. Jared gives him an all knowing look as he tries to push himself off the couch. Justin helps Jared steady himself before he starts walking up towards and up the stairs.

Justin watches Jared walk out of sight before turning to look at Sam. Sam looks like a mess. His hair is all over the place from running his hands through it, he's still in his briefs and he stinks... Well he did to Jared not so much to Justin. "What actually happened?" Justin asks with a raised eye brow knowing Sam all to well like his big brother. Sam sighs. He should have guess that their was no hiding anything from either of the Cameron boys.

"I brought up his past." Sam says starting off. Justin walks over to him and sits on the counter in front of the kitchen waiting for him to continue. "He was upset to say the least and he stormed down here. He wouldn't say anything to me and I tried calming him down but... He... After that he went back to our room and hasn't come out since. I've tried talking to him but he's told me to go away every time," Sam finishes putting his hand on his head as he leans on the counter next to Justin.

"Well if I know Paul he just needs some time to calm down. And I have the perfect idea of how you can get him to forgive you and maybe love you even more than he does. Might even make him happy," Justin says with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a grin on his face. Sam knows that look. It's the same look Jared would have after pulling a prank on someone. He only nods his head showing that he's listening to what he has to say. "Well this is something you probably won't believe but Paul loves going on dates." Sam's eyes widen slightly before a smile spreads across his face. "Bull crap he does. Paul? Dates? Nice try Justin." Sam says patting Justin on the shoulder.

"I'm dead serious," Justin says earning a bout of laughter from Sam as he walks around the counter to the table. Justin slips off the counter and sits in a chair across from Sam. "I wouldn't lie about Paul. This is exactly what he told me. He said that he loves going out to dinner and movies and wishes that you'd take him out sometime." Sam looks incredulously at Justin. "You're absolutely serious? I don't want to do this and then have Paul call me a romantic and have to listen to him tease me about it," Sam says seriously earning a grin from Justin. "I'm dead serious Sam. You do it this Friday and I promise you Paul well be a lot happier than you've ever seen him before."

Jared stops once in front of Sam and Paul's room and knocks lightly on the door. "What do you want?" Comes the harsh reply. Jared silently sighs and says, "Can I come in?" From the sound of silence that fallows Jared takes it as a yes and slowly opens the door.

The room is dark as the curtains are pulled over the window blocking the sun but Jared can still see Paul's naked torso lad back on the bed with his arms behind his head and him staring at the ceiling. Jared steps in and closes the door making sure he locks it before walking over to the bed and laying down next to him with one arm behind his head.

"How's my nephew doing?" Paul asking earning a smile from Jared. Jared glances over at Paul and then down at his belly pulling the shirt up over exposing his bump. One hand rubs over his belly and he says, "Your nephew is doing fine." Paul has always been there for Jared especially when it came to his pregnancy. When Jared had found out Paul had made it his duty to watch over Jared when Emmett was out or away. Paul would make sure that Jared was eating right, getting a good amount of exercise but making sure not to push himself. Basically another Emmett but he didn't care. Seeing Paul happy is enough for him.

"How are you holding out?" Jared asks. Paul thinks of what he's going to say because he knows Jared can read him like a book if he desired to. "I'm doing alright," Paul says hoping Jared would believe it. The look he receives is enough to let him know that Jared didn't buy it. But he should have seen it coming. This is Jared Cameron his best friend.

It's the same guy that had brought him his homework from school everyday for two weeks. The same guy that slept in the same bed with him whenever he couldn't sleep; much to Sam's dismay. He's also the same guy that has gone out of his own way to fight for Paul even receiving a few black eyes growing up.

When Paul comes to he realizes he's on his side with one hand rubbing Jared's belly and Jared looking down at it with a smile on his face. ' _He's going to be a good dad,_ ' Paul says to himself. He's quickly snapped out of his trance when he feels something push against his hand. His eyes widen and his breath hitches in his throat. Jared can't help but laugh and turn to look at Paul's surprised face.

"He's been doing that a lot lately. Probably cause he knows it gets on my nerves. Definitely Emmett's child," Jared mutters the last bit to himself. Paul rolls his eyes and starts rubbing Jared's belly again not fighting the smile every time he feels a push against his hand. Jared watches Paul loving how his best friend's face lights up whenever he feels his baby kick. _'He's going to spoil my kid rotten. Him and Emmett,'_ Jared says to himself with an internal sigh before he slowly drifts to sleep with Paul's hand rubbing his belly.

Authors note just the ages and the grades everyone is in this story.  
Sam Uley - Graduated, Age 22  
Jared Cameron - Grade 12, Age 18  
Paul Lahote - Grade 12, Age 18  
Jacob Black - Grade 11, Age 17  
Dylan Nippard - Grade 11, Age 17  
Justin Cameron - Grade 11, Age 17  
Seth Clearwater - Grade 10, Age 16  
Leah Clearwater - Grade 12, Age 18  
Embry Call - Grade 11, Age 17  
Quil Ateara V - Grade 11, Age 17  
Emily Young - Graduated, Age 19  
Bella Swan - Grade 12, Age 18  
Edward Cullen - Grade 12, Age 17  
Emmett Cullen - Grade 12, Age 20  
Rosalie Cullen - Grade 12, Age 18  
Alice Brandon - Grade 12, Age 19  
Jasper Whitlock - Grade 12, Age 19  
Alec - Grade 10, Age 16  
Jane - Grade 10, Age 16  
Demetri - Grade 11, Age 17


	2. Sunday blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. This chapter is more so getting ready for the drama that's about to start next chapter. For now well... Enjoy I guess.

Paul walks down the stairs after leaving Jared to sleep. He knows with everything Jared does it can be hard on him and sleep is a precious thing when he's eating for two. Paul plops down on the couch not noticing his missing mate and best friends younger brother until the sound of something falling over can be heard in the back. He instantly gets up not wanting them to wake Jared and walks out through the house to find Sam picking up the knocked over barbeque with Justin kicking a soccer ball between his feet.

"Well you two keep it down, Jay's trying to sleep," Paul says doing his best to keep his voice down. Sam nods his head just happy to see his mate out of their room and not mopping around. Justin smiles as he kicks the ball to Paul who stops it the second it's in his reach. Paul glances at Justin with a raised eye brow questioning him silently. "Come on Lahote, stop being so tense and come kick the ball around with me and Sam. Won't kill ya." Justin says with his carefree tone. Paul gives the soccer ball a kick towards Justin who raises his foot and stops it with a bored look. The two stare each other down before Sam intervenes kicking the ball out from under Justin and causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Paul instantly burst out laughing at the confused look on Justin's face as he tries to comprehend what had just happened while Sam holds the soccer ball in his hands with a grin. "Sorry Justin but you were asking for it," Sam says with his smile still in tact. Justin scowls at Sam as he jumps to his feet. "Alright. I see how it is. Teaming up on me," Justin says as he readies himself.

The three start a game of kicking the ball back and forth with both Paul and Sam teaming up on Justin only for Justin to get the upper hand when Paul and Sam trip over each other and Justin scores in a make shift net. He throws his arms up in the air and starts cheering loudly with a smile on his face while he rubs it in the two wolves faces. "Yea that's right! Who scored on your wolfie asses? That's right, me!"

The two try to be angry but can't due to the teen standing behind Justin with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. When Justin notices the two smiling he gets confused. "What are you two smiling about?" Sam and Paul look to each other before saying, "Look behind you," together. Justin does as told and his smug look drops as he sees Jared standing in the door way to the porch. "Justin you wake me up this morning with your groaning and now you wake me up with your gloating. What's next? Gonna wake me up with your tossing and turning?" Jared asks making Justin drop his head in defeat and mutter a 'Sorry Jared.'

Sam chuckles as he walks over to Paul and wraps an arm around his shoulders while they watch Jared nuggie Justin's head saying things like how he loves his little bro while Justin yells and complains about how he's hurting his head. "Ya know. Sometimes I wish the two of them were my brothers," Paul says more to himself as he moves himself closer to Sam. Sam kisses Paul's head before saying, "Well we're all brothers. We're not just a pack. We're a family so in a way you are brothers with the both of them," Sam says with a reassuring voice. Paul only shrugs.

~~~~

The Cullen's pull up to a house in forks with a police car sitting out front and a rusty old truck sitting in the drive way. Rosalie parks her car while Emmett parks his jeep right behind her. She gets out of her car and walks to the other side leaning on it while Emmett walks over to her.

"Is Bella ready or what? I want to go see Jared before the sun goes down," Emmett asks with sarcasm in his voice. Rosalie arches a perfect eye brow at her adopted brother questioning him without saying a word. Emmett goes to say something when the front door opens. Both golden sets of eyes turn to see a girl walking out of her house. Her big brown eyes look at the two and smile spreads over her pale face. Her red tinted hair curling around the ends while reaching her middle back. She wears a long sleeved grey shirt that hugs her body and a pair of dark jeans with combat boots that make loud thuds against the ground as she walks over to the two.

Bella walks into Rosalie's out stretched arms and she pulls her into a hug and kisses her lightly. Bella leans back and looks at Rosalie questioningly. "Strawberry's," she asks making the blonde vampire smile. "Only the best for my girl," Rose says earning a sweet smile from Bella. Emmett gags teasingly earning amused looks from the two girls as they slip apart. "If you two are done being so lovey dovey can we hit the road now? I want to see my Jay thank you. I'm sure Edward's already picked Jake up and is heading towards the meeting spot with everyone else," Emmett says hoping it's enough to persuade the girls in to getting a move on.

As Bella and Rosalie are about to lip lock more an officer walks out the front of door of the swan house. He has a dark mustache and tired looking eyes as he waves to the three saying, "Morning Rose, Em." The two vampires wave back at him and it seems to be enough to get Bella into the car. Emmett smiles like a little kid when they get chocolate as he runs back to his jeep and hops in sending Jared a text telling him he's on his way to pick him up. Rosalie's not even in her car before Emmett's getting a text from Jared telling him that he has a ride and to meet him at the meeting spot. Emmett sends Bella a text telling her that they can head straight for the meeting spot without having to stop anywhere and then their off.

~~~~

Justin drives down the rocky road with Jared sitting in the passenger seat while looking out the window with envious eyes. Justin glances over at him before turning his eyes back to the road confused as to why Jared's so silent.

"What's wrong?" He asks trying to spark a conversation in the quiet vehicle. Jared tears his eyes away from the window and looks at his younger brother slightly surprised by his voice as he had forgotten he was even there. Justin gets another glance at Jared and their eyes meet this time. Jared looks down at his belly and it's all Justin needs to understand why he's upset. "Don't get me wrong. I love that I'm carrying my mates kid but... I miss phasing and running with my brothers. Feeling free," Jared says finishing with a sigh. Justin makes a sound of amusement. "Well now you know how I feel Jay. I don't have the gene like you and the guys. I'm just a human that has to rely on you guys to protect me. That sounds like a lot of fun doesn't it? Makes you feel weak and useless because I can't do anything to help you guys," Justin says, his anger slowly seeping into his voice. Jared reaches a hand over and lays it on Justin's tense shoulders.

"You know you're more than just a human right?" Justin scoffs at this but doesn't say anything so Jared continues. "You're a lot smarter than some of us and you come up with a lot of the plans when it comes to hunting leeches. Always having one of the pack near by so he can spread the information to the other members and come up with amazing ideas to help us take the leech down," Jared says. Justin doesn't say anything but Jared can feel his shoulders relaxing. "You're wise like the tribe elders. You have all the knowledge on the tribe's shape shifters and are there when one of us get hurt with that information," Jared says noticing a hint of a grin on his brothers face.

"And finally... You're my brother. And even though we fight every now and again. I know you'll always be there for me," and with that he finishes. Justin stays dead silent but rubs his eyes every now and again and sniffles. Jared pats Justin's shoulder and says, "I love you little bro." Justin stops his car and raises both of his hands to his face as he lets his emotions out while saying things like 'You know I'm a sap Jay' and 'You asshole, look at what you've done to me' all the while Jared rubs his shoulder and tells him how much he cares about him.

 ~~~~

Edward and Jacob sit at a bench in the clearing holding hands across the table while Dylan teases the two. Edward wears a button up shirt with a coat on over and dress pants with dress wear sneakers. Quil, Embry, and Seth kick a ball back and forth trying to act competitive but failing when Quil trips and Embry runs to his side leaving Seth standing around like an idiot.

The sound of vehicles pulling up have all of them turning their heads to see who it is. The doors to the car open and the two brothers step out. Paul and Sam walk up behind them wearing their cut offs and Paul instantly stands by Jared to help him out. Sam walks behind Paul and Jared while Justin jogs over to Seth with a smile on his face. Dylan gets up from the table and says his good byes to the two as he runs over to them.

"And he teases us," Edward says earning a chuckle from Jacob. Jared sits down next to Jake and gives him and Edward a smile. One thing Jared doesn't admit to anyone is that he doesn't overly like Edward. He's happy that Jake found his mate but he wishes that it would have been someone other that Edward. Paul and Sam walk down to the river and plop down on the rocks just enjoying each other.

"So Jared, how's my nephew doing? I know my mother can't wait for him to be born so she can be a grandmother," Edward says with a hint of a smile. Jared smiles when Esme is mentioned. She was the only parent that didn't freak out when they found out about Jared's pregnancy trying to lighten the harsh mood but acting in a calm motherly way really helped him in the long run and admitting to imprinting on Emmett.

"Your nephew is doing perfectly fine, like I said to Paul. Except he's really kicking now, I think it's because he knows how much it gets on my nerves when I'm trying to sleep," Jared says while looking down at his belly as he says the last bit. Edward's smile doesn't waver as he hears the kids thoughts loud and clear. "He's doing it to show you that he wants his daddy." Edward says calmly. Jared looks at Edward with a unreadable look but Edward hears his thoughts loud and clear, 'Can you make yourself even more creepier?'

Jacob grins at his expecting pack brother. Eight long months of carrying that child soon coming to an end. Jake has thought about kids but he doesn't think he'd be able to handle carrying the rugrat for nine months and having to deal with everything that it comes with. Would he be able to do such a thing with Edward? Would Edward be upset with him if he couldn't do it? God why does this have to be such a hard decision?

Edward reaches across the table and entwines his hand with Jake's while giving him a calming look already knowing what he's thinking. Jake nods his head and slowly pulls his hand back before getting up and walking away from the table and a confused Jared. Edward's golden eyes fallow him as he walks over to the younger members of the pack and sparks a conversation between them.

Two vehicles pull up and park and then the doors open. Emmett flashes from his jeep to Jared's side in an instant putting a big smile on his face. Emmett wraps his arms around Jared and pulls him into a greeting kiss. The kiss is soft but holds so much passion that it's seeping off them. Rosalie and Bella take their time walking out onto the field looking around them.

"So what I'm seeing is, Paul and Sam are being on the low about their love by the lake, Jake and Edward have some unspoken tension, Dylan's struggling with his feelings for Justin who's acting oblivious to them and laughing at something Seth said, Jared and Emmett are having their greeting make out and Embry and Quil are just being themselves. Well this couldn't get any worse," Rosalie says with a smile as she pulls Bella into her side. Bella also takes the time to analyze everyone on her own making sure a certain Clearwater isn't around.

Bella loves Seth. He's like a little brother to her just like Jake but his sister is a different story. Well more so his sister's best friend is. Alice Brandon. The girl's had it out for the Cullen's family as long as Bella's known them. She has a good idea that it has to do with the fact that a certain blonde had dumped her pixie looking butt to be with the new girl which enraged her to the point of making Rose's life hell. And her best friend Leah also just happens to be holding a grudge against a certain alpha and his third in command. What are the odds right?

"So. You talk to Jake about what's going on while I try and talk to Jared and get Emmett to stop sucking faces with him before Paul has a heart attack about Jared not getting enough air," Rose says. The two nod and with that they split up to full fill their duties.

Bella walks across the field where the four had started kicking the ball back and forth with smiles on their faces. Seth and Dylan both make comments about Justin and how he got his ass handed to him that morning by Sam which starts a friendly argument... Well as friendly as a soccer ball to the face can be. Bella stops when she's next to Jake. He looks her over noticing a hint of red on her lips and glances over at Rosalie who happens to be wearing red lipstick.

"You and Rose get it on this morning?" Jake asks loving the look of surprise that washes over Bella's face. She pulls her phone out and groans as she starts smearing the red lipstick off her lips. "It's nothing like that, just a good morning kiss," Bella says trying to hide the look of embarrassment. Jake's grin doesn't falter but he doesn't continue to tease her like he would usually do. Something that Bella notices. Her eyes look Jacob over thinking of possible ways of asking him what's wrong.

Justin notices the two and looks towards the table noticing Edward and he rolls his eyes. _'Couple problem.'_ Dylan looks between Seth and Justin only now noticing his distant friend standing with the vampire girl. He goes to walk over to them but Justin's hand grabs his arm stopping him in his tracks. He gives his friend a confused look only to receive a shake of a head. "This is what I'm talking about! Imprints are bad news, just look at them all! Quil and Embry can't even play soccer, full of life Jake is gloomy, Jared's pregnant for crying out loud and Paul with the short temper and a total man whore is tied down to Sam Uley, I can't be the only one that thinks imprinting is bad news,' Seth finishes. Justin smirks slightly.

"You aren't wrong. Imprinting is wrong in many ways. Letting yourself be tied to one person and having no say over it. I can't imagine having to go through that." Dylan frowns and opens his mouth to say something but Justin beats him to it. "It's also a good thing. Saves you the trouble of having to go out of your way to be with someone. You already have the one person you're destined to be with. Hell. Sometimes I wish a girl would phase and imprint on me. Save me the trouble of having to find myself someone," Justin finishes earning a laugh out of Seth. Dylan forces a smile but doesn't laugh.

Justin's words hurt him more than Justin can imagine. _'I wish a girl would phase and imprint on me.'_ Of course he'd want a girl to imprint on him. What chances does Dylan have with getting with him. He's already been with half the reservation girls and a good few girls from forks that had been checking him out. But why is he making such a big deal out of it anyways? He hasn't even imprinted on him and most likely well never imprint on him. Justin's nothing but a good friend and he'd rather have him as just that then lose him all together.

"Little distant there Dylan?" Justin asks resting his hand on Dylan's tattoo that all the wolves had to get. Dylan remembers that day fairly well. Justin had been with him when he got the tattoo done and Justin had been tempted into persuading Sam into letting him get it only for Jared to instantly shoot him down about it. Dylan blinks a couple times looking at the two before shaking his head. "I'm alright man, don't worry about me."

"Bella I told you it's nothing!" Jake exclaims hating the smile on her face. She's had that smile ever since Jake told her that he's been thinking about having kids with Edward. "Jake this isn't something to be embarrassed about. It shows how much you both care about each other that'd go as far as carrying his kids," Bella goes on about how it's a good thing to be nervous about but how in the end it'll be worth it. Typical Bella thinking of others before her self.

"It's just... Scary to think about. I mean watching Jared go through this; I guess maybe I'm having second thoughts because of it." Bella wraps an arm around Jake's shoulders with a that smile he's grown to love. "Bella. Please just leave it for now. I don't want to talk about it." And like that Bella's stopped talking about and moves on to a different subject.

Rosalie makes small chat between the three boys at the picnic table. She's learned enough from Edward to know the reason he and Jake aren't talking at the moment and she hasn't bothered to ask him any more questions about it. Emmett has his arm wrapped protectively around Jared with a smile on his face as Jared snuggles into his side enjoying the meshing hot and cold temperatures. It makes Rosalie happy. It took him quite some time to find Jared but she's happy he did because she's never seen him so happy before.

"So I was thinking how about you spend this weekend with me and my family? I mean we're going camping out in the woods and I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind tagging along. Show him how we hunt," Emmett says with his award winning smile fallowed up by the dimples that no one can lie to. Rosalie gives Emmett a serious look at this as does Edward. "Em I don't mean to rain on your parade but that's way to risky. What if one of us snap? Jared can't phase to protect him self and Justin isn't a wolf either." Rosalie says furiously that Emmett would even think about putting Jared and his child in danger.

"Rosalie's right Emmett, it's far too dangerous to put Jared and Justin in that kind of situation. I'm sorry." Edward says calmly while on the inside he's also freaking out over the thought. Emmett doesn't say anything but instead looks at Jared who was sitting quietly. "Emmett. You know I would love to go but your siblings are right. I can drop out to your place for the day and hang out but I can't go camping with you and your family or put Justin in danger. I'm sorry," Jared says hating seeing his imprint upset but Emmett's not one to let things get him down as his golden eyes warm up at the thought of hanging out without his parents home.

Edward gives Emmett a nasty glare but it goes ignored. "Yea alright. Saturday at my place for the day, we can play some video games, maybe go for a cruise around forks, have some healthy snacks and I can have you back home by eight pm," Emmett says flashing his teeth knowing it'll seal the deal. Jared laughs at his imprints behaviour and nods his head while saying 'Alright'. Emmett pulls Jared into a searing kiss that has Jared moaning into it as their lips clash; hot and cold. Edward rolls his eyes and Rosalie slips out a mirror marveling in how beautiful she looks.

Paul and Sam look at their reflections in the water as they waver slightly with the small stream. Their hands entwined while Sam's thumb rubs over Paul's knuckles. The two turn to each other and give each other tender kisses, showing affection for each other as Paul's free hand darts up and starts moving through Sam's hair. Sam growls and moves himself so he's on top of Paul, their hands letting go of the others before Sam wraps both his arms around Paul and pulls him flush against him before claiming his lips with his own. Paul's hand grips Sam's hair tugging on it knowing how Sam loves it when he his hands grip onto him. Their lips move in sync trying to out do the other and not show how much their affecting the other. Paul's tongue running against Sam's bottom lip is enough for Sam as he parts his lips for Paul to dive his tongue into his mouth. Their tongue's dance in Sam's mouth as they cling to each other; everyone else becoming nothing as they float away from the world. Their clothes erections rub against each other and they break apart for air while a stifled moan escapes Sam. Paul smiles a wicked smile.

"Looks like I won," Paul says with a smile. Sam's face breaks out into a smile as he kisses Paul forcefully before pulling away with bruised lips. "We'll see who won later tonight," Sam says with a wink. Paul cracks up laughing as does Sam.

A blue car pulls up along side all the other parked vehicles and everyone stops. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Rosalie asks as she glares at the car. Edward grabs her arm and the two get to their feet before walking over to Jake and Bella. Emmett and Jared don't say anything. Justin looks from the parked car to Paul and Sam. "Why the hell did she come? God if she's just here to start shit I swear I'll kill her myself," Seth complains. "Hey Dylan go warn Sam and Paul well ya? I got to keep Seth here under control," Justin says not taking his eyes of Seth or turning to look at Dylan. Dylan nods his head but doubts Justin even knew he did and starts running towards his alpha and third in command.

"Hey! Sam! Paul! She's here!" Dylan says stopping once he reaches the two. Both of them turn to look at Dylan and Sam is instantly on his feet. Paul gets to his feet but doesn't try to hide his glare as he looks Dylan over. "Where the hell is she?" He asks bitterly. Dylan points to her parked car making Paul growl. Sam's hand lands on Paul's shoulder holding him in place ignoring the snarl.

Leah steps out of her car wearing a pair of shorts with a green and white stripped tank top. Her black hair in a small pony tail and sunglasses on her face. Her eyes scan over the bunch in the field and a smile spreads across her face. "Hey guys," She calls cheerfully earning shocked looks from a few. She happily walks over to the picnic table ignoring the heated glares from Rosalie and Paul as she takes a seat across from Jared. "Hey Jay, how's the baby been doing? Has Em been helping out?" Leah asks not losing her cheerful smile. Jared glances at her questioningly before saying "He's been doing great at keeping me up at night and yea Em's been helping out. He won't let me touch any junk food unless it's a special occasion," Jared says leering at Emmett. Leah smiles at the two one last time before jumping up.

Sam looks at Leah confused by her attitude while Paul still looks down right pissed. "Hey Dylan, why don't you go back over with everyone else," Sam says sounding like an order. Dylan doesn't question it and does as told as he walks back over past the smiling Leah. He glances at her and sees right through the sun glasses at the look in her eyes. Hidden behind her smile and cheerful look she's burning with anger the closer she gets to her alpha and third in command. He can only hope Paul doesn't snap at her.

Leah walks up to the two her smile never wavering. "Hey Sammy," Leah says using an old nickname which earns a growl from Paul that she ignores. Sam stands tall at 6'2" towering over Leah with his arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face. "What are you doing here? Last time you were here you threw a tantrum and then left." Sam says with little emotion in his voice while Paul stands next to him with a smug smile.

"Aw come on Sammy, people change. And I promise I won't throw a _tantrum_ this time," Leah says emphasizing tantrum. She puts her sunglasses on top of her head and her eyes meet Sam's with her smile. "Come on Sammy. Please." Paul steps in to say something but Sam's hand on his mouth stops him. "Fine. You mess this up and you well not be aloud to come to any of these meet ups," he says seriously. Leah cheers and gives Sam a wink before turning and walking back towards the group. Paul reaches for her with pure anger on his face but Sam restrains him, getting in front of him and looking into his eyes. "Paul! Calm down!"

Paul doesn't seem to listen as his breathing becomes heavier and his growls sound even more inhuman. Sam watches as Paul's eyes darken and his body starts shaking violently. "Paul calm down!" Sam yells catching everyone's attention. Justin watches the two and rolls his eyes at the sight. "Sam, just do what I told you to do!" Justin yells catching Sam's attention.

"You're either going to kill me for this or kill Justin but... How would you like to go on a date this Friday?" Sam asks his voice calm and collected as he looks into Paul's brown eyes. Paul's shaking stops and his growling fallows after as he looks at Sam shocked. "Wh-What?" Paul stammers not quite believing what he had heard. A smile. "I asked you if you wanted to go on a date this Friday," he asks again making Paul's eyes light up. He doesn't say anything but pulls Sam into a kiss that takes Sam by surprise. The two break apart only to reconnect with Paul's arms wrapped around Sam's neck. Their lips fitting the others in a soft kiss. Paul reluctantly pulls back. "I take that as a yes?" Sam says making Paul nod his head and give him a gentle peck on the lips before unwrapping his arms from around his neck. He takes Sam's hand in his own and they turn around and walk back to the group. Paul grins smugly at Leah before looking away from her.

"What did you tell Sam?" Seth asks curious as to how he managed to calm Paul down. Justin shakes his head as he speaks. "That's something that isn't important Seth. What's important is that Paul didn't phase and ruin this meet up, no thanks to your sister." Seth groans. "I thought she would have actually listened when Sam told her not to comeback. But I guess in her eyes he was only playing a game," Seth says with disgust at the end. Justin raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't say anything.

Bella tries to calm Rosalie who looks like she's about to run over to Leah and rip her head off from the look in her once golden; now pitch black eyes. "Rose remember what we talked about," Bella says in a soothing tone which appears to be doing nothing as Rosalie sneers. "What you said doesn't apply to the bitches pmsing she wolf!" Rosalie gets out before taking a couple steps forward. Edward and Jacob are instantly on her holding her back as she struggles in their hold. Bella jumps in front of Rosalie again and looks into her eyes. "Rose I know you don't want her here, trust me neither do I but you can't let her get to you. You're Rosalie Cullen one of the most beautiful girls at school," Bella says noticing how Rose slightly calms down. "And besides... I'm the girlfriend of the queen of school." Bell says more to herself. Rose frowns. "Bella your not just the girlfriend of the queen. You're my girl friend. Before you I didn't know what it meant to love someone." Rose says calming down and letting her gold shine through the black. Edward and Jacob release her and she instantly wraps her arms around Bella pulling her into a hug while saying how sorry she is.

"Hey Emmett? Got the barbeque?" Sam asks walking over to him and Jared. He nods his head and kisses Jared's cheek before getting up and fallowing Sam back to the many parked vehicles. "Justin, you mind helping us out?" Sam calls. Justin nods his head and looks between Seth and Dylan flashing them a toothy smile before turning and jogging towards Sam. As Sam opens the back of Edward's van and pulls out a cooler he turn his head to smile at Justin.

"I take it Paul liked the idea?" He asks already knowing the answer. Sam sighs a happy sigh. "I don't know how you found out about it but thank you. I really appreciate it Justin," Sam says nodding his head at Justin before taking the cooler towards the others at the picnic table. Justin reaches for the other cooler only for Paul's hand to stop him. The two meet eyes that rival the other. Paul's are relaxed but have that fiery look he gets when he's really happy or angry. Justin's eyes are wide but calm as he thinks over all of Paul's tells in his mind and ways to get away from him if he needs to.

"I figured you told Sam. There was no way he was going to ask me out on a date just out of the blue like that and the only person I ever told that kind of information to is you," Paul says arms crossed as he leans back against the van. Justin thrusts his hands into his short's pockets as he continues looking over Paul, "Well he calmed you down didn't he? And you're getting a date out of it. I don't think you should really be complaining." Justin replies knowing better than to get on Paul's bad side. Paul chuckles more to himself. "Justin I ain't mad. I ain't upset either. I'm glad you told him honestly. It was way too clear that he wasn't picking up at my obvious hints. So thank you. You sure saved me from blowing up at him. I love him to death and back but god he's so oblivious." Paul says finally smiling and loosing his smug look. He takes the cooler out from the van and throws it under his arm, shutting the door and turning away from it. He wraps his arm around Justin and the two make their way back to the group.

~~~~

"I just don't understand why she decided to show up." Dylan says confused as he sits at first beach with Seth and Justin. "There is no way she's had a change of heart. My sister holds a grudge to the grave." Seth throws in earning a hmm of approval from Justin. "You think maybe it's part of a plan," Justin asks already knowing he'd get confused faces from the other two. "I mean what if this all a big plan of hers to weasel her way between Paul and Sam. Don't start with the whole imprinting thing because I know how it all works. But this is your sister we're talking about Seth." Justin says meeting Seth's eyes.

As Dylan goes to say something a voice stops him. "Hey Dylan!" A voice calls from up the beach. Dylan groans while Seth and Justin turn to see the owner of the voice. "Oh goodie. Emily," Justin says with sarcasm in his voice. Emily Young. She's a cousin to the Clearwater's and a part of the Makah tribe; close neighbours to the Quileute tribe. She has the usual tribe black hair with the tanned skin, although lighter than most. She's always coming to visit the reservation more so now a days as she thinks a certain wolf has imprinted on her since he agreed to go on one date with her. "Hey Dylan," she says with an obvious flirt in her voice. Dylan smiles weakly at her and lets her wrap his arm around her. Justin snickers while Seth covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"So I was thinking, I'll be in town with the Clearwater's this weekend. Maybe we can spend the day in forks. Get something to eat at a restaurant and catch a movie. Then maybe spend the night at your place. Just like old times," Emily says slowly caressing Dylan's arm. Justin bites his fist as he fights the urge to laugh while Seth's literally rolling around laughing to the point his face is turning red. Dylan growls more to himself as he watches his two best friend laugh at his misery.

"Well... I guess we could invite a few friends with us. Maybe-," Dylan's quickly cut off by Emily's cheerful squeal. "Yes! We can have a double date! You and me and Justin and whoever he wants to bring. Maybe you Seth. You two would make a really cute pair," Emily says smiling at the two. Seth's laughter stops immediately as he looks at Justin and he looks back. The two both say ew at the same time while making gagging noises. Dylan smirks hoping Emily doesn't see it but luck appears to be against him as she does indeed notice it. "I knew you'd be happy about it! Alright I'll text you the dets when I get back on Friday. Later boyfriend." And with that Emily turns and skips down the beach. Justin and Seth watch her go before turning to Dylan with un-amused looks on their faces.

"Thanks for dragging us into this. You know Emily, now I'm going to have to tell my mom that Justin's taking me out on a date... You better bring me some chocolate," Seth mutters making Justin cock an eyebrow at him with his mouth hanging open. "You did not just say that," Justin says with a mocking girl voice. Seth snaps his fingers with a crooked smile that mirrors Justin's as they both start cracking up. Dylan sighs internally. Of course his luck would be against him.

It just so happened that Emily had been around when Leah phased and she learned everything about the wolves and imprinting. So one day when she's wearing some clothes that hug her in the right places which Dylan was admiring because the girl is hot no doubt about it but unfortunately she's also annoying once she gets going. She had met Dylan one time when she was visiting and she and Leah went to the beach and that's when she saw him and Seth cliff diving with Sam Uley and his crew. Of course at the time Dylan knew nothing about her besides the fact that she was good looking and instantly started trying to get to know her with Seth coming up behind him and telling him to stop flirting with his cousin.

But it didn't and Dylan didn't know how deep a grave he was digging as he kept talking to her which eventually lead to flirting with her which finally lead to kissing her. Emily didn't take long to develop a crush on him and then she started getting annoying as Dylan sees it only for Seth to tell him that he shouldn't have kept talking to her.

Why was he cursed with a good parents that taught him to be polite to girls and not tell him how to say no?

~~~~

"I just don't get who that bitch thinks she is!" Paul complains making Jared nod his head. The two are currently at back at Sam's with the T.V playing some comedy show that the two aren't really paying attention to. The lights in the house are off except for the one in the kitchen and the room the two are in now plus the light on the back porch for when Sam gets back from running patrols with Jake.

"Paul man you can't let her get to you. She's a bitch yes and yes she's trying to steal your man but don't let it bug you. There is absolutely nothing she can do and you know why. Sam imprinted on you. Not her," Jared says seriously looking at his best friend with a serious expression. Paul's silent for some time before a smile tugs at his lips thinking of what Sam had asked him earlier. Jared notices this and can't help his curiosity. "What is it?" He asks hoping Paul well actually tell him and not just say 'nothing' like he usually does.

Paul glances from the T.V to Jared then down his bump trying to make his smile go away but failing as he can feel it spread. "Sam... Sam asked me out on a date," Paul says trying not to cheer like a school girl. Jared's face lights up as pats Paul on the shoulder, "Haha awesome man, bout time you two go on a date. Been a while since the last one. What was it, two, three months ago?" Paul shook his head. "I don't care how long ago it was, I'm just happy that your little bro put the thought into his thick head. Jared stops and looks at Paul. The words settle in and his face gets a look. His eye lids lower and he has this stupid grin on his face as he leans back nodding his head slowly to some beat only he can hear. "Yea that sounds like Justin," he mummers to himself before a chuckle escapes him.

Paul rolls his eyes. Leave it to Jared to make some corny face when the obvious is thrown at him. Maybe he should make it a habit of babysitting his soon to be born nephew. Make sure the kid doesn't turn out like his mom. Maybe that's what he'll do.

Sam walks up to the house having heard everything as he made his way back through the woods. His smile can been for miles as he makes a mental note to thank Justin the next time he sees him. Kid's got more brain. That's for sure. But right now all Sam can care about is his upcoming date with Paul. And not even Leah can ruin it.


	3. Early morning disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well apparently people enjoy this so I figured might as well get to work on this chapter. This chapter is about the pack and coven and showing how their school life is. Can expect some drama and to meet characters who haven't been introduced yet.

 

Sam wakes Paul by pushing his shoulder with a playful smile on his face. Paul doesn't react at first but with the constant pushing against his shoulder he starts to react growling at Sam before taking a pillow and covering his face. Sam's persistence doesn't stop though as he continues to push his shoulder. This goes on for a few minutes before Sam gets an idea that he knows all too well. He slips his hand under Paul's arm and slowly lets his nail scrape over his pit before going back. Paul stops before the muffled sound of laughing can be heard so Sam keeps it up until the pillow comes flying at his face.

Paul tries to glare at Sam but can't as his stupid grin is on his face. "Morning sleepy head. Did you forget that you have school to attend?" Sam asks letting his hand run down Paul's side. Shivers run down Paul's back as he ignores what Sam had just said and focuses on his touch. "How about this. I don't go to school, go on patrol with you and then we come back here and get down to business?" Paul says, pushing himself up to look at Sam directly.

Sam makes a motion like he's thinking about. "Lets see. What's more important for my imprint who I want to have a career? Get him to skip school or get him to school so he can get a good job and not turn out a dead beat," Sam says before his eyes land on Paul. "You're going to school."

Paul huffs but doesn't say anything as he swings his legs out over the bed. He stands up and pecks Sam on the lips before turning to their shared closet and looking for a shirt. Sam turns and leaves the room heading for the kitchen to start making another plate of food for Paul knowing that the amount of food on his plate now won't even come close to filling him. Three pancakes, around seven pieces of bacon, two eggs and a piece of ham.

How Sam can keep the steady flow of food for feeding his pack is quite the mystery, but he's just glad Bella doesn't mind stopping over and helping out along with Jared's mother to cook when he's having a pack meeting.

~~~~

Justin flips a pancake on the stove while the toaster directly across from the stove dings as two waffles pop up. He sucks on a spoon of peanut butter while he puts the pan down on a cold burner and slips the waffles out of the toaster onto a plate. He wears a pair of jeans with multiple holes riddling the legs and a black shirt with a random green star in the bed center with his hair spiked in the front looking sharp enough to pop a balloon. The radio blares some pop music that plays on some teen radio station but he doesn't pay any attention to it, saying it's no where close to the kind of music he enjoys.

Jared walks into the kitchen wearing a green shirt with a sleeveless grey sweater, a pair of grey sweat pants a random white and red socks. He nods to Justin as he grabs the plate of waffles and walks towards the island sitting on a stool. Justin smiles around the spoon in his mouth at his older brother before turning his attention back to the pancake.

They've always done this. Ever since they were little they'd be cooking by themselves. Their mother was always at work before they got up having to drive to Port Angeles to be at work for seven she'd barely get to see her family. Their father is also rarely home going away for work. The only times he's home are holidays or time off work which is every month for a week, sometimes not even coming home and staying with his sister up where he works.

The boys have gotten used to this life style and accepted it, relying on each other. Honestly both boys wouldn't have it any other way because it helped them grow closer.

"Yo Justin you think you can have that eat within five minutes? We got to pick Paul up and if were late you know how he'll be," Jared says with a mouthful of waffles. Justin glances at the clock next to the window looking out into the field leading to the beach and nods his head. He slips the now saliva coated spoon out of his mouth and says, "I'll have the thing eat within two minutes. Come on Jay you know me." Jared shakes his head with a light smile as he stuffs the rest of his waffle into his mouth.

Justin flips off the burner and drops his pancake onto a plate before proceeding to smother it in syrup. He grabs a fork and walks over to the island sitting down on the side with his back towards the kitchen and looking directly at Jared.

As the two sit in silence eating Jared can't help but smile. Justin's been getting up early every week day morning and making breakfast for himself and Jared. Ever since they learned about Jared's pregnancy Justin has made it his duty to make sure his big bro and nephew are both feed and ready for the long day at school.

Jared's phone lights up and he fishes it out of his pocket and looks at the message from Paul. He puts his waffle down and holds his phone up as he says, "Well you two knuckle heads hurry up, I'm ready to go and Sam's driving me crazy." Justin rolls his eyes and stuffs more pancake into his mouth. "Well tell him I can't drive fast with you aboard the car, unless I leave now and pick him up then come back to get you. But that's your call." Justin says before taking another piece of pancake and stuffing it in his mouth.

Jared glances at Justin then at his phone. "Why don't you go on ahead and get Paul. Save us some time since you can gun it to Sam's and back and be here after about seven minutes. I don't mind waiting and I'm sure Paul doesn't want to wait considering this next text says that... He could have fucked Sam by now and be out of the shower getting ready for another round..." Both boys are silent before they break out in laughter. Only Paul Lahote would say something like that.

"Alright I'll be back in seven and you better be ready to go because if Paul dents my car you're paying for it!" Justin says seriously before throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door. Jared sighs and looks around the empty house once he hears Justin's car pull out and drive away from the house with a cloud of dust left in his wake.

He gets up from the stool and grabs his and Justin's dishes putting them in the sink before walking towards the fridge and taking a bottle of water and walking back to the sink to look out the window. The clouds cover the sky making sure no sun peaks through and it looks like it's going to rain or at least a light drizzle. He looks towards the path leading to the beach but he gets an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes scan the woods curiously as he feels like something's watching him and he can hear the sounds of feet snapping twigs thanks to his wolf hearing. He turns away from the window and takes a mouth full of water silently hoping Justin would hurry up.

~~~~

Rosalie walks down the stair case with her hair bouncing on her shoulders with every step she takes. She wears a black shirt with a white sweater hanging loosely on her shoulders and a pair of dark jeans with heels and a purse on her shoulder. Emmett fallows behind her wearing a backpack on his right shoulder over his plain grey shirt. A blue belt looping through his jeans and a golden watch on his right wrist.

"So what did Edward say exactly was his excuse to not come to school today?" Rosalie asks as the two make their way outside their house and head towards their parked vehicles. Emmett's silent for a few seconds as he thinks it over in his head.

"He said he needs to hunt. I don't know why since he just hunted the other day. He won't need to hunt for another two weeks yet." Emmett says with a shrug as he opens the door to his jeep. Rosalie rolls her eyes.

Edward had been avoiding everyone the second they got home yesterday because of Jacob questioning if he wants to have kids and then thinking he's not good enough for Edward. She just noted as more guy drama that she wasn't getting herself involved in. She's only worried about two things. Well worried about one, she already has the solution for the other one. To kill Alice Brandon. The other problem revolves around a certain blonde vampire who's out for vengeance and is starting to become a serious problem.

She tends to move those thoughts to back of her mind and focus on driving to the Swan residence to pick up her loving girlfriend.

~~~~

Justin taps his fingers against his steering wheel with a bored look as he looks anywhere that the two wolfs aren't. Paul has decided for being so late that he'd waste a good few minutes lip locking with Sam which is anything but cute. He makes a fist and hits the horn which blares and makes the two jump apart; an instant glare covering Paul's face. Sam waves his hand at Justin before kissing Paul's cheek and making his way back into the house.

Paul walks towards Justin's car doing his best not to rip the car door off and not to slam it shut as he settles into the passenger seat. Justin puts his car in reverse and backs out of the drive before giving it to her and heading back to his place.

"You couldn't have waited another few minutes?" Paul asks with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Justin rolls his eyes at this. "If I waited any longer you two would have been fucking on the porch and I would be late for school," he says sweetly trying to hide the disgusted tone.

Paul doesn't say anything just gives Justin a look before looking out the window. The silence is unbearable and holds an unspoken tension but not directed towards either of the two in the car.

Justin's eyes glance through the woods as he tries to keep his mind from wandering. He hates leaving Jared at home alone knowing that bastard is out there planning and waiting for Jared to be alone for the right amount of time so he can swoop in.

"How close to the border has he gotten?" Justin asks not registering what he said. Paul growls in his seat causing Justin's hands to tighten on the steering wheel and his foot to press down more on the gas. "He's getting closer to the border alright. Soon he's going to cross it and when he does we can sink our teeth into the fucker once and for all. If he hadn't been involved with the Cullen's before the treaty we'd already have killed him." Paul says glancing at Justin.

"I don't see why you can't just kill him. Fuck the dame treaty! The bastard isn't part of the Cullen's anymore which makes him a threat to the tribe and all the more reason to kill him before he can cause major damage!" Justin yells not meaning to do so. Paul shakes his head with a sly smile. "This is why you're going to be on the council when you get older. Your kids well probably have phased and you'll be telling the old stories with Sam, Quil, hell maybe Jake and Leah if she ever comes around." Paul says, joking about Leah being part of the council. Justin chuckles at this easing the tension in the car.

"I tell you this Justin. Next council meeting you have to show up and fucking tell them that this is getting out of hand. Because of the fucking treaty and Sam being so hell bent on fallowing it is putting Jay into serious danger. I mean sure the Cullen's say their watching hi-." Justin cuts him off with a laugh.

"Watching him? Seriously? If they were watching him he wouldn't be getting to the border and trying to cross it!" He snaps. Paul sighs. It seems only him and Justin are the sane ones.

Justin pulls down into his drive way jumping out of the car and stopping when Paul's car door opens. Paul growls and runs around the back of the house while Justin runs into the house. He opens the front door and walks into the kitchen to hear Jared in his bedroom; probably getting whatever he needs. Paul opens the patio door and nods his head at Justin.

"Hey Jay we're ready!" Justin calls out. Paul slips out the patio door and shuts it before hopping the patio and making his way back to the car so Jared doesn't notice him. Jared walks down the hall from his bedroom.

"Realized I had a few things to finish up so I'd do it while waiting on you. Paul get upset?" Jared asks as the two both walk to the front door. Justin huffs in annoyance as he remembers how Paul had kept him waiting. "What happened isn't important," Justin says earning a full on laugh from Jared as he walks behind him already knowing what Justin's talking about.

The two walk out and Jared nods his head when he sees Paul in the front seat with a smile on his face. He walks down over the steps and opens the back door behind Paul and hops in, reaching his hands up through and resting them on Paul's shoulders.

"Heard you kept poor Justin waiting this morning. What were you doing? Lip locking or giving Sam a helping hand?" Jared asks with a teasing manner. Paul can't help but laugh at Jared as he turns in his seat and gives Jared a look. He nods his head at him and they both say, "Lip locking," in sync before another wave of laughter washes over them.

Justin hops into his car and closes the door ignoring the two laughing teens and pulls out of his drive way heading for La Push Reservation high school.

~~~~

Bella pulls into Forks High parking lot in her truck, grabbing her things and hopping out as Rosalie parks next to her. She gets out of her car as the wind blows making her hair fly in the cool wind and making her look more beautiful if possible. Emmett's jeep parks on the other side of Rosalie's car and he hops out with a smile as he walks around and grabs Bella in a bear hug.

"Hey Em," Bella says her voice being a mixture of joy and lack of oxygen getting to her lungs. Rosalie stands to the side of them with a smile on her features as she watches her brother and mate get on with their usual morning antics.

"Okay Emmett if you keep hugging her like that you're going to crush her," Rosalie says with a chuckle. Emmett does as told and puts Bella down. The three make their way towards the school earning the looks of people as they walk like every morning. No matter how many times Bella is seen walking with the Cullen's people still look at them like it's the new thing.

As Bella opens her locker for the first period she hears the sound of heels clicking on the floor. People begin to start shuffling out of the way putting Bella's suspicions aside as she knows just who's walking towards them. Emmett frowns and steps in front of Rosalie with his arms crossed as he looks at the girl and guy standing in front of them.

The guy has blonde hair reaching his shoulders with gold eyes. He wears a purple button up shirt with a coat over it and a pair of dress pants as his hands rest behind his back. The girl has dark brown hair that barely reaches her back, she has gold eyes as well and wears a brown leather jacket over a purple t-shirt and a necklace of a bird; a pair of black leggings and heels.

She glares at the wall in her way known as Emmett while Jasper gives him a sly smirk which makes his stomach turn. "Get out of my way." Alice growls as she tries to look intimidating. Emmett doesn't say anything as he gives her a look. She goes to push him out of the way only for him to nudge his arm and send her back into Jasper. "Come on Emmett, don't be like that." Jasper nearly purrs hoping to get on his good side.

Emmett's hands turn into fist and he uncrosses his arms. Rosalie takes this as an opportunity to walk out and stand by his side. "What the hell do you want Brandon," she sneers knowing that she's getting under her skin by using the last name. Alice gets out of Jasper's hold and goes to walk up to Rosalie but Emmett's outstretched arm stops her.

"You Cullen's. You're all the same! Ruining someone's life! You sink your teeth into someone un-expecting and then move on like they don't matter!" She sneers turning her glare on Bella. "And don't think you're safe you bitch! She'll dump you just like she dumped me!" And with that she turns and is off back down the hallway. Jasper gives Emmett a wink and turns walking after Alice and missing Emmett's fist as Rose and Bella push against his chest.

The halls suddenly become full of life as people start walking and gossiping about the latest show down between the queen and the pixie. Rosalie rests a hand on her head as she closes her eyes in frustration. Every day she has to deal with those two. Every day they'll make a scene. And everyday she'll tear another piece of her inner walls down.

Bella decides to make her presence known as she notices Emmett's heavy breathing; which he doesn't really need to be doing but seems to do as a habit . "Hey their gone. You can relax now," She says making them both turn to her. Emmett doesn't say anything but he stops breathing so heavily and crosses his arms again. Rosalie's the one to speak up for the two.

"Bella, I know you're trying to be reassuring but when this happens every dame day it's hard for it not to get to me. And poor Emmett here has to deal with that snake Jasper looking at him like he's candy bar." Rosalie says ignoring the inhuman growl.

Bella frowns. She wants to be able to help the two but she can't. Her people skills aren't the greatest considering she was always an outcast before meeting Jake and the guys from La Push when she was younger making her even more of an outcast with other people. Always labeled as the manly girl because she liked to fix up vehicles with Jake and work out with Paul when he'd go to the gym, play guitar with Jared and Justin and the occasional prank she'd help one of the brother's pull and used to listen to seriously heavy music with Leah before she phased. 

She was never the type to wear makeup because she had remembered talking to Embry about how makeup hides a woman's true beauty which he had agreed with her completely. She was always fascinated with the Quileute tribe history which got her odd looks from her old friends from forks because she didn't have any connection besides her friends to them but she'd completely ignore them.

Bella's snapped out of her thoughts by Emmett's hand on her shoulder. She blinks a couple times looking at the concerned Cullen's in front of her. She shakes her head and puts a smile on her face.

"You okay? You zoned out on us," Emmett says looking her over before his dimple smiles spreads across his face. Rosalie scoffs at Emmett before leaning against the locker and looking down on her mate with a small smile. "Come on beauty, we have math class." And with that the three make their way to the stairs leading to the second floor.

~~~~

Sue waves her hand with her warming smile as Justin pulls out of the drive way with Seth sitting in the back of the car behind Paul while Jared stands next to her. Jared has been spending every school day with Sue until Sam had showed up in his truck to bring Jared to his place where he could watch over him. Of course no one would bother to tell Jared why but would excuse it as his pregnancy and how he needs to be watched over.

The car ride isn't as loud as it was when Jared was in the vehicle due to him and Paul getting into a laughing fit over something stupid which would drive Justin's nerves. With Seth the car is much more tamer and quiet as the radio plays some music from Justin's iPod. Seth fiddles his thumbs while Paul leans back in his seat; his eyes closed and lost in thought.

Justin takes the turn to the school and finds a parking space next to Jacob's truck. The three jump out and are greeted by Jake and Dylan who stand around the front of the truck. Justin nods his head at Dylan who smiles back at him and Seth as they make their way to him. Paul leans against the truck next to Jake and the two lock eyes before turning their attention to something else.

"Where's Embry and Quil?" Paul asks already regretting it. Jake grimaces but doesn't say a word knowing Paul got the message.

"So you boys ready for our upcoming 'double date'?" Dylan asks with a hint of a smile on his face. Justin and Seth both look at each other before turning away with displeased looks. Paul raises an eyebrow and Jacob covers a snicker by fake coughing. "What did I miss? I didn't think you went that way Seth," Paul says more confused than anything.

"Shut up Paul!" Seth shouts, face darkening which doesn't go unnoticed. Justin turns to Paul with a serious look before saying, "So you question him but you don't question me? I'm like a miniature you when it comes to girls... Well. Before you decided to go gay for Sam." His smirk is one of cockiness as Jake raises a fist to his mouth and glances at Paul while Dylan and Seth break into laughter.

Paul looks between the three before stepping forward into Justin's personal space. "You want to repeat that Cameron," he asks; raising his fist to intimidate Justin. Justin's smirk doesn't leave his face as he steps closer to Paul; looking up at him thanks to Paul being six foot and him being five nine. "Maybe you should clean the cum out of your ears so you can hear me when I say you're gay for Sam's dick," he says smugly. Jake can't control his laughter as he grabs his sides. 

Paul growls and grabs Justin by the shirt lifting him off the ground until he's eye level with him. All laughter stops and Dylan goes to take a step forward only for Jake's hand to stop him. Their quiet until Paul cracks a smile and starts laughing himself. He lets go of Justin then quickly pulls him into a crushing hug while he continues to laugh. The three stand around looking at the two oddly.

"Justin what would I do without you," Paul asks while letting Justin free of his hold and backing up a bit. Justin shakes his head at Paul and raises his fist to Paul's chest; something he would do to show no hard feelings. 

Dylan frowns as he watches the two. He's always been jealous of how close Paul and Justin were and he'd never consider the fact that the two had basically grown up with each other because of his feelings and his anxiety of imprinting on someone and forgetting his feelings for him. He's considered talking to Sam about it since he's the alpha of the pack but he's always backed down as worst case scenarios played in his head.

The sound of the bell ringing brings Dylan out of his thoughts as he looks over everyone. Paul and Justin are gone as he notices the two walking into the school. He turns to Jake and sees him waiting on him while Seth walks on ahead not wanting to be late.

"Come on man, Don't want to be late for English," Jake says with his big brother smile. Dylan doesn't say anything as he fallows Jake to the school. But his mind can't get the jealous thoughts out and they plague him all through class.

~~~~

Jared lowers his shirt over his belly as Sue takes the plugs of the stethoscope out of her ears and wraps it around her neck again. "He's as healthy as ever." She says with a warm smile as she puts her hands in her jean pockets. Jared smiles at her and thanks her as he gets up.

"You know your due date is coming up. Next Wednesday you should be a father to a baby boy," She says not fighting the joy in her voice but also trying to sound calm and collected. Jared looks down at his belly and puts a hand on it. "Only a week to get through then," Jared says quietly as he smiles and his eyes tear up. Nine long months finally coming to an end. Sue puts her hand gently on Jared's shoulder and gives him an encouraging squeeze.

"Sam should be here in a few minutes to get you. I'm sure you won't mind telling him the news," Sue says as she turns and walks out of her home made examination room. Jared walks out into the hallway and walks towards the windows waiting to see Sam's truck pull up.

His mind wanders as he thinks of the morning. How he felt like he was being watched. He rubs his arms and turns away from the window looking around the room. Sue's been redecorating lately. Ever since Harry passed away.

Harry had passed one evening at home from a heart attack. Leah had been going through a serious case of anger issues and one night she got into a fight with her mother that lead to her phasing and completely destroying a couch. Poor Harry had a heart attack from seeing his daughter phase as Leah was the first female shape shifter and during all the commotion Seth had phased as well. Now poor Leah goes on blaming herself for her father's passing.

Sue opens the front door and steps back when she sees Sam. She turns her head and snaps her finger bringing Jared's attention from the decorated room to her and Sam. He walks over and says his thanks to Sue before making his way to the other side of Sam's truck.

The smell of Paul, Sam and sex is so dense that you could choke on it and it's evident that Sam can tell Jared's smelling it from the way his face is scrunching up.

"Sorry Jay. If I remembered I would have aired the truck out. The smell is just so good that I forget sometimes." He says with a smile as he takes a good whiff of the scent before sighing. Jared rolls his eyes as he lowers his window and gets as close to it as possible. He loves Sam and Paul but god could they at least invest in a air freshener? It'll only cost them a couple dollars. That put a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I'd be an ass and end it there. Next chapter well hopefully won't take as long to get out like this one was. Until next time.


End file.
